Alive
by ColdGoldLazarus
Summary: Willowshine had her heart broken, but it broke quietly. Now, at a gathering seasons later, it may just have a chance to mend. Takes place during The Forgotten Warrior. Oneshot.


I sat beside Mothwing, eyeing the other clans nervously as they pushed through the screen of shrubs and into the clearing. The other medicine cats came to join us, but they were tense, barely looking at us as they sat down, avoiding our gazes even as I did the same. Mothwing tried to speak to Littlecloud, almost oblivious to the tension that hung in the air like a thick smog, but when he simply scooted away with an uneasy look, she sighed and set her head on her forepaws forlornly.

I wasn't sure what to do. Everything in me rebelled against the situation, wishing for the days of my apprenticeship when it was all so simple; remembering with fondness the daylight gathering that one Thunderclan warrior had suggested. If she tried it now, she'd probably just get her ears clawed off! My stomach lurched at the thought. This couldn't be right…

Yet Starclan had told me to be wary, that the other clans were no longer to be trusted. Weren't they supposed to be impartial; watch out for all four of us and not just one clan?

My head and heart swam with doubt and questions, but I pushed them down as the leaders began. Mistystar spoke first. "We have had a few problems with Twolegs. As always in Greenleaf, they come to fish in the lake and the streams around our camp. But we have managed to stay out of their way, and they didn't threaten to catch enough fish to threaten our stocks of fresh-kill." I repressed a bitter snort; she should try telling that to Heavystep, who had lost another life out of starvation.

Firestar took his turn, smoothly sliding to the end of his branch to report. "I have good news to report from Thunderclan. Our warrior Hollyleaf has returned, after we believed she was dead for so many moons."

The world shattered.

Cries and murmurs broke out as cats took in the news. Firestar spoke again, but I wasn't listening. My heart was pounding, my mind reeling as though from a physical blow. I stared blankly ahead, frozen at the battle roiling inside. _She's dead, it hurts so much, it wouldn't have felt so bad if she had really died but if she's alive then maybe there's another chance but what would I say what if she's changed she acted odd before she left but what if it's okay she'd never accept it it's against the warrior code but maybe there's a chance maybe it's just a cruel joke she can't be alive no matter how much I wish otherwise can she please let her really be alive!_

I shook my head and stared down at my paws. It did little to help, but at least I had some control of myself, though the pulse still pounded through my head.

I forced myself to put on an outward appearance of calm. Blackstar was speaking now, but I barely paid any attention, turning to Mothwing. "Do you think it's possible? Is she still alive?" I tried and failed to keep a strong note of hope out of my voice, and my mentor's gaze was guarded and slightly suspicious as she replied.

"Why don't you take a look?" She flicked her tail toward a clump of Thunderclan cats, and craning my neck, I saw that indeed, sitting beside her brother, was Hollyleaf. She looked older, somehow, not just in appearance, but in the way she carried herself. But it was still her! My heartbeat doubled and intensified, and I cast a nervous glance at Mothwing, afraid she could hear it.

But my gaze was once again pulled back to the Thunderclan warrior. Her black pelt shimmered in the light of fireflies that swarmed the clearing, and her green eyes were bottomless pools, intelligent and inviting. It was all I could do not to go rushing over there like a pathetic lovesick apprentice, but I stayed put.

And still my mind whirled, with possibilities and problems, with fear and excitement and relief and in the end one thing I knew for sure was _happiness. _I finally found temporary peace, my mind settling. Whatever may happen, I could at least take solace in the knowledge that _she was alive._

Then things turned nasty; unsheathed claws and growled threats as the cats divided among clan lines and a torrential outpour arrived, signaling an end. Everyone scrambled to hurry off the island, the mistrust evident in their eyes as they regarded the other clans, and before I knew it we were back at camp, sodden and bristling. I'd have to ask what had happened later; for the moment I still had to sort out my whirling thoughts. With the clans so divided, what I wanted was difficult at best and most likely an impossible wish, but at least I could cling to one truth to buoy me over. _She was alive._

* * *

><p><em>Just a little shippy peice for Warriors; yay for magic lesbian kitties!<em>

_This is from the POV of Willowshine, Riverclan's recently-graduated apprentice medicine cat._

_This takes place during Chapter 23 of The Forgotten Warrior._

_Also: Heavystep refrence! :D_

_Erin Hunter owns Warriors. I know it's three authors' but I forgot their names._


End file.
